Perfectly Terrible
by quote' intangible
Summary: Well the cat's out of the bag about their relationship and Iruka learns, first hand, that Kakashi's friends can be a bit protective. Iruka has to convince them he's in it for the long run or risk being hurt. My attempt at humor, kakairu


**Perfectly Terrible **

**Disclaimer: ** The following story is a work of fanfiction. The author is not making any money off of it. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

**Summary: **I see stories all the time where people are saying that Kakashi isn't good enough for Iruka, so I decided to switch it up for once and this time it is Iruka who has to deal with protective friends.

* * *

It was a terrible day, Iruka decided when Akip glared at him for the hundredth time that day. He'd greeted his coworker like he had every day and she had snarled a 'hi' in response before promptly ignoring him for the rest of the day.

She was usually such a nice person.

Iruka was already in a foul mood after being glared at by several females and a couple of men on the streets of Konoha. And he heard a couple whisper about him as he walked by. But all he caught was 'have you heard about Iruka…' Apparently, though, Iruka hadn't heard.

When he finally got to the mission room to start his shift, he thought he'd put the stares and anger behind him, but what he found was ten times worse. Genma's normal carefree and happy attitude was replaced with a sharp glare and a sarcastic hello.

Genma was such a nice person...usually.

And still Iruka did not know what he could have possibly done to anger people so.

Half an hour later with his patience tested to the limit, he turned to face Genma's glare with a soft, calm smile.

"Genma, did I do something to upset you?"

"Not yet."

"Oh?" Iruka was even more confused and as he thought of the possibilities. He could find nothing that he was going to do that would upset people. He was so lost in his thoughts trying to figure out the answer that Iruka was slightly startled to find Genma walking towards him. The older man loomed above him.

"But," Genma threateningly started, "if you ever hurt Kakashi, then I will be _very _upset," Genma slammed his hands on the desk, "and I promise to make you pay for it."

"Oh, I see. So I guess people know now. Wow that was really quick, it's only been a week," Iruka whispered to himself before chuckling softly, "really is that all Genma?" He was still a bit confused as to why Genma was so angry. The glares in the town, that he understood, they were jealous, but Genma had no reason to be angry.

"What do you mean is that all?" he nearly yelled, startling the other occupants of the room. "Kakashi is my best friend, and this is no small matter."

"No, no, no," Iruka agreed, "you misunderstood. You have no reason to worry, my friend, I would never hurt Kakashi. He means too much to me and we've been through too much to get to this point for me to just throw it all away now. I," he hesitated unsure if he should tell Genma something so personal, "I," and then he decided, "I love him, Genma. I really do, and I never want to let that love go."

It was Genma's turn to be startled by Iruka's firm conviction and devotion.

"Make sure it stays that way," he said, but his words lost their bite and his eyes had softened; it was almost a soft, hopeful wish.

Two hours later with a less hostile Genma, who actually smiled at him once, and a deeper understanding of the glares he had been receiving and the rumor, his shift finally ended. Cautiously, Iruka entered the street wary of Kakashi's other friends and star struck followers.

Kakashi was quite the star for a shinobi and most people knew how valuable he was to the town. It was only natural that he had some fans, but Iruka did not think he would have so many or that rumors of their relationship would provoke such a response.

Iruka peaked around another corner and when he was sure it was clear, he continued. He was just five blocks from home when he felt a dangerous presence. Two blocks later that presence caught him as an arm snaked around Iruka's shoulder.

"Iruka-sensei, what a pleasant surprise."

"Anko," he forced a smile for the kunoichi.

"Let's have dinner."

"But…" he didn't get a chance to protest. Anko dragged him to the closest restaurant and held him there with a dark, menacing stare and a flare of angry chakra. But she didn't say a word.

Half an hour later, still in awkward silence, with their food untouched and cold and Iruka shifting uncomfortably under Anko's murderous glare, he finally found his courage to speak.

"This is about Kakashi isn't it?"

"You are bright after all."

Iruka flinched. "Anko…"

"See here, sensei. Kakashi is my friend. I don't want to see him hurt," she threatened. Iruka smiled softly.

"He is your friend, Anko, but he is more than just my friend. He's my best friend, my lover, my life and there is nothing I wouldn't do for him or him for me. He understands me more than I thought anyone ever could. And we've been through so much together, he's been through so much. He deserves to be happy, Anko, and I want to be that person that makes him smile, that heals him. He does so much for me, for us, for this town and I just want to be that piece of his soul that makes this all worth it. I love him Anko, I love him more than the village, than my life, and even in death we will never be apart. So you needn't worry about Kakashi. I will love him with everything I have to give."

Anko's eyes were wide with surprise and there may have been a few unshed tears in those wide eyes.

"Dinner's on me," she whispered softly, endearingly. Iruka smiled and finished his cold pasta before bidding Anko goodnight.

Iruka was less than 5 blocks from his apartment and, he decided, if he couldn't make it back home without being stopped, then he would declare himself a terrible shinobi, quit teaching and retire to the mountains.

He managed to dodge Raidou, several ANBU that were suspiciously hanging around, and several other angry sketchy looking people before he made it within one block of his house.

Iruka could smell the victory, but then he got too careless.

It seemed as if the two of them were waiting for him, but then he quickly dismissed the idea as ridiculous. But when Iruka approached Sakura and Sai, they had their arms crossed defensively and matching glares that rivaled Tsunade. Iruka had always thought Sai to be a little…creepy. The teenager wore half shirts, when he smiled it looked so…wrong, emotions in general just looked so…wrong on the poor kid. And that's when he did display them, normally he was an emotionless shell with about as much remorse and feeling as a psychopath. Iruka wasn't sure how his lover put up with the kid day after day.

"Hello Iruka sensei. I'm surprised to see you here," the pink haired chuunin said.

"I live here, Sakura."

"Oh?" she replied. Sai said nothing, just continued to stare at Iruka.

"How can I help you, Sakura?"

"I heard a rumor today," she began, "that you are dating Kakashi-sensei. Is it true?"

He smiled again at the mention of his silver haired love. "It is true."

"Now don't get me wrong, Iruka-sensei, you were a great teacher, but Kakashi-sensei means a lot to us. He risked his life to save me more than once."

"He believed in me," Sai finally said. The words were neutral, emotionless, but Iruka could tell the kid meant them. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "He never judged…"

"And he never lost patience," Sakura finished for him. "He may be a pervert, and a bit annoying at times, but he deserves the best."

"I know," Iruka said sincerely and he smiled again and apparently that was enough to appease the pink haired shinobi for she smiled too.

"Good," she paused as if considering her next words carefully, "so what's he like?" Sakura blurted out excitedly. "What does he look like under the mask? Does he have dumb tan lines, or a crooked nose, or big teeth?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course!"

"Underneath the mask is…another mask." Iruka politely held his laughter at Sakura's dejection. Of course Kakashi had told him the story.

Iruka bid his former student farewell and dashed to his apartment. He was at the door, when a loud yell of his name stopped him.

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka flinched and turned to face the new attacker. Iruka wasn't sure, though, if he could handle anymore threats.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Look…"

But Iruka cut the teenager off. "I know, Naruto, I was going to tell you in person, but we wanted to keep it a secret. Apparently rumors spread quickly and this one just happened to be right. And I know what you're going to say and I already know that Kakashi is a great person and I love him, Naruto, I want do anything to hurt him."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Oh?"

"I was going to say," and he smiled slightly, "that you're perfect for each other."

Iruka stood rooted to the spot in shock as he watched Naruto walk away.

And then he smiled. Maybe, Iruka decided, today wasn't so terrible after all.

He walked through the door and found Kakashi lounging on his couch. Kakashi smiled lovingly at him. Iruka leaned over to lock their lips in a tender kiss.

Iruka sat down next to the jounin and gave him a crooked smile and grabbed the jounin's hand. "Well the secrets out and I've discovered today that your friends are crazy, and the town is jealous, and your students are, well scary," Kakashi stared at him in confusion, "and I've received enough threats to have me running to Grass," Iruka watched the older man raise his eyebrow slightly as he continued, "but you're worth it. Even if the whole world hated me because of it, I would still love you."

And before Kakashi could respond, Iruka sealed their lips in a passionate kiss.

"After all we are perfect for each other."

* * *

I know, corny ending, but this is one of my few attempts at a happy story


End file.
